


please dont open i am self concious

by coolbeansmydude



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbeansmydude/pseuds/coolbeansmydude
Summary: @ that dude who gave this a kudo:whatthat is all thank you





	1. 1 7.2.17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ that dude who gave this a kudo:  
> what
> 
> that is all thank you

not about the iliad but i **_had to_ ** add a fandom

testing 1 2 and fucking 3 @ everyone ever please dont talk to me have a good night

the crisp air of the summer coast blows upon my face as i walked to the bus station, a weekly trip from my home to the mall for my lessons


	2. holy fuck too much things are happening at once

wow thats a busy schedule you have there do you mind me stressing out about it  
that was such a cute fanfic i cant  
sitting on the floor of my bathroom  
is a lot more depressing if you say it out loud  
i only know how to play never gonna give you up on my kazoo  
thats my only musical talent  
oh no its emotional detachment  
what the fuckkkkk dude im just shaving  
leave me and my still sort of hairy arms alone  
i dont actually know how to shave  
this was my first and hopefully last time  
who puts themselves through this on a regular basis  
so fucking hardcore  
hhhhhh i want to cut my hair off but also n o  
to look more adrongynous  
holy fuck i spelt it right i think  
i cant believe that ive learn most of my  
eloquent vocabulary from  
fucking fan fiction  
my teacher assumes that i knew all these shit like ostentatious and grandiose and ostensibly from books  
no honey  
its from homestuck and fan fiction of two guys pining after each other  
uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
